Stargazers
by Mae Silver
Summary: Eight SoMa drabbles inspired by a few of my favorite songs.
1. Chapter 1: Stargazers

**Inspired by Angels, by Jackie Evancho.**

**I absolutely LOVE Jackie Evancho's voice, and this song has always been one of my favorites. You can go to her website (google it) to hear the song. The story makes a little more sense when you hear it.**

**EDIT: Imrpoved and edited.**

**Stargazers**

**Sunday, 11:55 PM**

**Death City**

Maka cannot help but be humbled by the boundless firmament above her. The stars are high above her reach, but they look so close, winking at her. She leans further out her window, the stars shimmering in her soft green eyes. Who else is watching this? The sky is made for all to see, but who really stops to behold it? The spotted, translucent Milky Way is the sky's highway, stretching out forever and ever.

A cool breeze lifts Maka's loose hair from her shoulders, fluttering around in the breeze. She closes her eyes and takes a deep inhale of cool air. It clears her mind and calms her soul.

If great minds think alike, she has no doubt where Soul is now.

Soul cannot help but be humbled by the never-ending sea of stars, and the white speckled haze of the Milky Way. He gazes into the endless beauty, eyes dancing with pure admiration. He wishes he could be up there. His mother always told him stories about angels living in the sky, singing in heaven. Angels with golden halos and teeth whiter than clouds.

Is that where souls go? When they die? Soul wonders.

The sky holds a neutral silence. He sighs, eyes level with the skyline.

Soul feels open, like he's floating away without moving. He's surrounded by tall oaks, the dark forest of Death City. The scent of autumn leaves fills his nose as another cool wind passes through.

Death.

It's a terrible word, either a relief or a curse. You either escape it or fall into it. Sometimes, in dark moments of his life, he feels like he's hovering between in limbo. These dark thoughts linger in his head, before they are replaced with happier ones. For now, he knows he's alive and well. He will enjoy the moment while he can, even if it's alone. Soul doesn't know it, but he yearns to share this with someone.

"Soul?"

Soul turns around, staring at Maka blankly.

"What." He says bluntly. He doesn't expect Maka to be here, and isn't sure if he still wants to see her.

"Soul." She begins. "I was just thinking, the stars are prettier if you look at them with someone else." She says, smiling. Her eyes shine with an extravagent compassion.

Soul grunts, and resumes looking at the sky. Suddenly two arms wrap around his shoulders, hands locking onto his upper arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Baka giving you a hug." She says sternly. She rests her head on his back, a slight smile on her face.

Soul stiffens, resisting her warm embrace. He's hanging onto his solitude, but loosing the internal battle.

How can he resist Maka?

Eventually Soul's scowl transforms into an expression of tranquility, as the warmth from Maka's body spread to him. Or is that her soul? He doesn't know but he isn't complaining.

Soul relaxes, knowing that he is in the arms of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2: Strength

**Okay this was originally going to be only one drabble, but one review has inspire****d me to try writing more. Thank you for all that read, but a special th****ank you ****to ****BesitosX**** for being my first reviewer. I'm beyond happy that you love my writing, and will try to make it the best I can.**

**Inspired by: ****" (****爆走夢歌****?) by Soul'd Out's**

**Genre: Action**

_Maka looks excitedly at the Kishin lumbering towards her on all fours, a challenging smile on her face. Its bony structure is terrifying, clicking and clacking with each step. Seeping from a previous cut is black blood. Is it she or the Kishin that is mad? She glares daringly at the Kishin, watching it intently._

_Soul's image reflects on his polished scythe._

"_Maka, what are you waiting for?"_

"_An opening." Is her short response. Soul nods. "Hai." He melds back into his scythe._

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready."_

Maka tightens the grip on her scythe.

_Whoosh._

Maka rushes the Kishin, scythe safely tucked underneath her arm. The Kishin expects her to confront it directly, and prepares to toss her to the side. When she is within the Kishin's reach, it snakes out an arm to smack her aside. She slides underneath on both legs, her pigtails fly behind her. Her nose is only an inch from the perilous Kishin's hand.

It roars, turning around to face Maka. She brandishes Soul, who comes out and smiles insanely at the Kishin. It lumbers backwards, shrieking in surprise at the white haired demon. Maka leaves it no opportunity for attack, and twirls Soul around her. The Kishin jumps backwards, narrowly avoiding her quick blade.

_This is madness. _The Kishin thinks, watching as black blood escapes a thick cut across his chest. He's made of bones, they shouldn't break! But his theory is proving wrong, as he is collapsing underneath the force of each blow. Her attacks are brutal, never leaving an opening for the Kishin to attack.

"_Raaah!" _she shouts viciously.

_How? _The attacks become fiercer, quicker, and smarter. The scythe isn't even glowing, but they seem to be resonating.

Maka uses a rock partially submerged in the dirt to jump onto the Kishin's back. She uses her combat-boot clad foot to kick the Kishin in the back…Hard. It staggers forward, lanky arms grazing the ground. Anger blinds the Kishin as it reels from yet another blow. It swerves around, lashing out with its arm.

She expects the move, and shoves aside the hand with the blunt end of Soul. Then she follows through with a swift jab. The Kishin's head jerks backwards.

Everything move the Kishin tries is futile. When it wins it loses in the end.

Maka jumps forward, twisting in the air to avoid each attack his attacks. She's just too quick and agile for his lumbering moves. He tries to use his height to his advantage, launching aerial attacks and spitting bones at her. Her soul emerges from her, deflecting the bones. They hurtle away from her, dissolving mid-air. She swings her feet into the Kishin's chest, using the scythe to get into the air.

_An opening! _In the girl's flawless attacks, the Kishin has found an opening. It punches with its good arm, and knocks the scythe away from Maka. She yells in surprise as Soul hurtles away from her, and bounces across the dusty plain. He transforms into a human again, this time with a few cuts and a bruised arm. He coughs out blood, and begins to stand up.

"Soul!" Maka runs towards the boy, but the Kishin comes between the two. It snaps its jaws at Maka, but is surprised to find her looking down at the ground, fists clenched tightly. Her bangs shadow her face, but the anger is still evident.

"Baka." She hisses. "You shouldn't have done that."

The Kishin roars, confused.

She looks up, green eyes flashing in anger.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

With a leap of strength, Maka jumps high into the sky. Her black cape flutters around her, and her short school-girl skirt miraculous stays in its place.

_Time stands still._

The Kishin's beady black eyes widen.

And within an instant, her blue scythe buries itself deep into the Kishin's chest. It struggles for a moment, wheezing inaudibly. Then the towering Kishin falls over, body wrapping up into a glowing red soul.

Maka pulls her arm out of the Kishin, a look of accomplishment on her face. Her arm glows blue, before transforming back into a scythe. She looks behind her at the approaching Soul, hands in his pockets.

"Did you get him?" he grumbles.

Maka smiles.

"Hai."

**This one was a little harder to write, because I couldn't read the English subtitles and write at the same time, but I absolutely loved doing it. If you search the title: "Bakusou Yume Uta" on YouTube you'll find it. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Letting Go

**Wow only two chapters and over a hundred hits! And only one review! You guys are pretty picky about what you review O_O. Anyway I'm so excited for this one, this is my favorite song. Once again thank you for those who read, seeing those many hits really made my day.**

**Inspired by: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by ****Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwo'ole**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Somewhere Over the Rainbow or Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Maka hums to herself a tune her mother would always sing. She smiles to herself, dusting off the treasured picture of her mother. She pauses at her mother's smiling face, before one spreads across her's as well. Her duster then moves towards a spot of dirt on the picture of Soul and herself. He looks angry, hunched over in his jacket and custom headband. The only thing he has to offer is a shark-like smile, a sharp tooth poking out. Maka, on the other hand, is beaming at the camera.<p>

_HmMmmmMmmmMmMm. _Her voice rises and falls in perfect pitch, a melodious tune that somehow comes through Soul's thick earphones. He removes them, and listens to Maka's pleasant sounding voice. He jiggles his ear, making sure he's hearing right.

_Is that Maka…humming?_

She's singing quietly, probably trying not to disturb Soul. He gets up, grumbling, to tell her to shut up. It's Saturday morning, good lord, he wants to relax.

"MAKA!" he barks. Her humming doesn't stop. He curses and barges into the dining room.

"Woah." He says, eyes widening.

Maka is holding her feather duster like a dance partner, slowly twirling around the dining room. Soul's eyes widen as she passes him without noticing, still humming lightly. He sniggers.

_Ridiculous. _He thinks. _She looks ridiculous…_

_And, relaxed?_

When's the last time she's looked so relaxed? Soul can't remember.

_The only ridiculous looking thing is that feather duster…_

Soon Soul puts two and two together.

Quietly, he sneaks up behind Maka, and swiftly jerks the feather duster out of her hand. The fluffy duster is replaced by Soul's warm hand. He places his hand on Maka's lower back. Her eyes snap open, and she finds that she is staring into a sea of red.

"Soul?"

"Shh." He hushes her, slowly twirling her around. Maka looks a little uncomfortable with her new partner. "Let's just dance." He removes his hand from Maka's lower back, and tunes the radio to a station playing slow, tranquil music.

Maka nods, looking so much more relaxed and happy. Soul can't resist the small smile spreading across his face, as he and Maka glide silently across their apartment.

The soft voice of the singer melts their nervousness and worries away.

They aren't really dancing either, more like hugging and occasionally twirling. Soul decided to pick things up. He slowly turns Maka around, and then dips her. She opens her eyes, and to his complete astonishment, is giggling.

_Why is her smile so contagious? It's like…the plague-_

And Soul has caught the worst of it. He's grinning like an idiot, a dopey smile plastered over his face.

But it seems to be making Maka happy, and that makes him happy.

The music takes them far, far away from Death City. Somewhere peaceful and beautiful. Soul can almost imagine them dancing at sunset, the warm glow of an orange sunset illuminating them in its bright hue. Maka is thinking the same, except in the dream, her head is laying against Soul's chest.

Her eyes close, and her head leans forward until it is resting directly on Soul's chest. He pauses for a moment, then smoothes Maka's hair down tenderly. He feels her smile against his chest, and knows that he doesn't want to be anywhere but here.

They dance for a long, long time. After a few minutes, Maka has completely let go of all her reservations and doubts.

The song seems to be coming to an end, the steady ukulele melody keeps it up until the singer's voice fades out into silence.

With her head still against Soul's chest, Maka is unsure what she should do next. She begins to panic.

"Another song?" Soul asks. His chest rumbles as he speaks. Maka's heart does jumping jacks.

"Good plan." She murmurs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not allowed to insert lyrics in the writing, so I encourage you to listen to them online. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Rocketeers

**New SE Community is up! Check out this Communities' Got Talent to browse some of the best written stories in the Soul Eater archive. Message me with any suggestions too! **

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by: Rocketeer, Far East Movement<strong>

**Genre: Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rocketeer or Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Soul doesn't know he's dreaming.<p>

Once again, he's looking at the sea of stars, but this time they're so much closer. He looks down and sees that the soft, dark green fields are only a few hundred feet from the stars. The stars shine like happy souls, pulsing to an unheard beat. He frowns at his appearance, which consists of only his boxers and a white t-shirt.

Soul tests the ground, before he lifts off and begins floating in the air.

His eyes widen like a child finding extra Christmas present underneath the tree, and once again, he's smiling like a dope.

_I hope this isn't a dream._

_Shmph. Shmph. _A familiar sniffle distracts Soul. He recognizes the sound immediately, and whirls around. Seated far away from him is Maka, curled up in a small ball sniffling.

_Yeah I'm dreaming,__ Maka never cries. _Soul walks over to Maka, and taps her shoulder. She turns around, rubbing her tears away.

"Oi, Maka. Stop crying." He says.

"Why should I?" she demands. Her tears dry up immediately.

Soul sighs, looking up. _Even when she's crying she's indignant_

He smiles suddenly, sharp teeth gleaming at her. "Come with me."

The touching memory of her comforting him in the forest comes to his mind. He sure as heck doesn't know why Maka is crying, but all he knows is that he needs to make her happy.

Maka stares at his hand, and then up at his shark grin.

"Okay." She reaches out towards his hands, and the instant her fingertips graze Soul's, she is pulled up to her feet, and then off the ground. Her eyes widen as her feet suddenly have nothing beneath them. The liberated teens soar, high above the dreamy fields beneath them.

"We're flying." Her whisper is barely audible. Suddenly a goofy grin spreads across her face, and she exclaims: "Soul, we're flying!" No longer feeling the need to hold Soul's hand, Maka pushes away, arms spread out wide. Giggles break out from her wide smile, as she floats away, arcing high in the sky.

_You could be one of those stars. _Soul thinks, admiring Maka's beautiful green eyes and levitating blonde hair.

_Soul could be a star, he certainly has the hair for it. _Maka chuckles, catching the foggy look in Soul's eyes.

_Is he staring at me?_

Maka double-takes, catching the intense eyes of Soul graze over her for a second.

_She's beautiful. _Soul knows when he sees a beauty, and Maka is certainly one. She's made even more striking in his eyes because she doesn't even know how pretty her face is.

This may be dreamland, but-

A mysterious grin, bordering between madness and even crazier teenage-boy love breaks out across his face. Soul jets over to Maka, who is staring into the surface of a star.

"Hey Soul." She says faintly, staring a star. Up close it looks like a soul.

"Hey." He rumbles.

They stare at the soul-star, pulsing happily.

Suddenly Maka's eyes become bright and animated.

"Soul! I'll race you!" she declares, smiling at him evilly.

"Eh?" Soul's look of confusion passes by like a phase, as he suddenly realizes Maka is winning.

"Oi! Wait up!"

**This was definitely based on the song, but doesn't follow the lyrics. Thank you for making my day and giving me over 250 hits! You guys really made my ****day**** and thank you for those who put me on their favorite story list. **

**Unfortunately****, I'm starting school next week, and in preparation for that the next ****few ****update****s**** will be ****later than they usually are****.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle

**Inspiration: Eye of the Tiger, by Survivor**

**Genre: Action**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eye of the Tiger or Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>The two stare each other down, murder written in their eyes.<p>

Maka keeps a steady gaze fixed on the tall figure in front of her. She's hunched over slightly, hands put into tight fists. She stands strong, unwavering in the direct stare of her opponent and whispers of the crowds.

Her opponent is tall, about six foot three, with hair spikier than soul's. It stands up straight, little spires of black, greased hair. His eyes are a dark amber color, with a small ring of darker brown in the center. He gives off a very unpleasant wavelength, but his dark black t-shirt hangs tightly to his well-developed muscles attractively.

Soul has a distressed look on his face, jaw clenched tightly. Even from his position in the crowd, Black Star can see that Soul's fists are balled up tightly in his pockets. The Thompson sisters stand on either side of Kid, all three brandishing a grim look on their face. Black Star isn;t even that amused, his arms crossed. Tsubaki clasps her hands under her chin, eyes looking from Maka to the boy.

Maka's opponet cracks his fists and neck. Soul's brow hardens.

"Go get em' Maka!" Patty cheers. Maka smiles slightly, but doesn't move her eyes from her opponent. A wind blows, ruffling her short skirt. She shivers slightly. Evening is nearing, and a steady, cool breeze is blowing through the city. The temperature is unusually low, even around this time of year.

Lee Hakito is Maka's target, the boy who dare challenge her. She usually doesn't fight other students, her main focus making Soul the strongest Death Scythe ever. But what Lee did? Absolutely unforgivable in her eyes.

Anger courses through Maka's blood, warming her up. She feels her thumping heart slow to a regular beat.

Lee takes a deep breath, and gets in his stance. Then he rushes her at the speed of light.

Maka does not expect the move, and is thrown far from her original stance. The crowd trips over themselves to avoid Maka's body. She lands on the concrete. Hard.

It doesn't stop there, as she bounces across the tiles, lifting up the pavement and scraping her cheek. She rolls to a stop, blood running down a deep cut on her cheek. She shudders, trying to move her stunned limbs. Around her the crowd whispers, wondering if she'll get up from a hit like that. Lee lets his guard down, and crosses his arms defiantly.

Soul tenses and steps forward, but Tsubaki puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No Soul, look."

Slowly but surely Maka is emerging from her daze. Coughing, she looks up, wincing. Her hands clutch the ground, looking for a grip. Heavy wheezing comes from her as she pushes herself to her knees.

Lee stands over her, a smirk on his face.

That smirk, that's what does it. Maka's breaths become quicker and quicker until she forcibly brings them down. She sucks in a breath, ribs aching. Her anger ignites, and spreads like wildfire.

Using her back leg, she propels herself upwards, gloved fist leading the way.

_Crack! _The punch is clean and solid, the same noise as a baseball bat hitting the leather of a well-thrown baseball. The ultimate Superman punch, and it doesn't stop there.

Her fist follows through the punch, pushing his chin up to an impossible ninety degree angle. A well aimed punch and bicycle kick sends the boy bouncing across the pavement. He slides to a stop, springing back to his feet at once. The area around his eye is red and puffy. Most of the damage has been taken by his hand, which is flopping around at an odd angle. Without any hesitation, the boy tears across the ground, picking up speed. Maka adjusts her foot, digging into the ground. She levels her gaze, baffling Lee for a second.

_What is she doing? _Soul thinks. He resists the urge to push her out of the way. He grinds his teeth together. He knows Maka can take care of herself, but he still feels the urge as a weapon to protect her…and a friend.

Lee is only twenty feet from Maka now. He roars, and raises a fist to punch her gut, but Maka jumps.

She is suspended in the air for a second, before her soul emerges from her chest. Large, glowing angel wings, it even looks like she's flying. The wings swivel, turning into a protective dome around her. Gravity does the rest, repositioning Lee to his original spot. Her soul swirls around her, transforming into the shape of her body. It's like she's doing Witch Hunter, just without Soul.

Lee is too shocked to move, the idiot. He stands in expectation as her glowing, blue fists create a deep fissure in his stomach, breaking down any defense he has. Lee wheezes, not breathing for a long time. Maka takes pity on the boy, and delivers a swift punch across his face. The boy collapses, a huge black eye coming on his face.

The crowd goes CRAZY.

Maka's friends shout loudly, whistling and hooting. Black Star just snorts, and crosses his arms. "I knew she was gonna' win, right Tsubaki?"

She nods. "Right!"

Soul walks up to his meister, and hands her the dark black coat she always wears.

"Why did you fight him?" he asks, looking at her. She pauses, arm halfway into her sleeve.

"He…he said I was weak." She finishes. "I just couldn't let that go."

Soul snorts. "And?"

Her voice lowers. "He also said that I wasn't a good enough meister for you."

Soul looks more alert now, searching Maka's face for an emotion he can't quite put his finger on. It's gone as quickly as it came.

"It's over now right? I'm tough enough to endure those puny fists!" she smiles, and thumps her chest with her hand. A bit too hard, and she winces.

"Let's go home." He says, slinging an arm around Maka's shoulder. The two leave the scene, their silhouettes diverging into one in the scarlet sun.

**Thank you to Angel Ebony for your helpful tips and suggestions, don't forget to check out This Communities' Got Talent! There are some great stories in there. We're nearing 500 hits on this story! Near 300 for the first one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Joyride

**Inspired by: Life is a Highway, Rascal Flatts**

**Genre: Slice of Life**

The low hum of the motorcycle reverberates through Maka, waking her legs up and rattling her bones. She adjusts her position on the back of Soul's motorcycle, and wraps her arms tightly around his waist. He lowers the safety, and revs the motor.

"Ready?" he asks.

Maka tightens the grip around his waist.

"Ready."

The rattling, uncomfortable shuddering of the motorcycle converges into a smooth cruise, with the occasional bumps. Tall, similar looking buildings blur into one as Soul's Harley motorcycle tears down the street. Wind tugs at Maka's hair, throwing it behind her. It feels like someone's gently massaging her scalp. She squints in the direct wind, wishing her eyeballs wouldn't dry up so quickly.

The afternoon sun shines bright on the two, glinting off the motorcycle's glossy finish. It's the same color as orange starbursts. It blinds anyone that stares too long.

Soul knows he looks cool. His hair is cool, his motorcycle is cool, and his girlfriend-

His eyes widen as the image of Maka comes into mind.

_She's not cool, not cool… _He repeats this mantra in his head until she moves to the back of his head.

"Hey Soul, where are we going?" she shouts over the roar of the engine. He doesn't answer right away, pondering the question.

"Where do you want to go?"

"…"

"On a joy ride. Rev that engine up!" Maka says, grinning. Soul is flustered for a second, before he quickly regains his composure.

"Sure. Hold on tight."

The front tire of the bike lifts, and the engine roars even louder than before. It zooms forward, a flaming blur in the day. Maka's soft viridian eyes beam, and her mouth curves upwards in an unmistakable smile. Her giggles catch on the wind and are thrown behind her.

Soul's claret eyes are focused on the road, making sure he doesn't hit a bump or a pedestrian. He will definitely get a Maka-Chop if he hits someone. Despite his focus, Soul looks strangely…pleased. Maka's grip on him grows tighter, his chest too. His heart feels like it's trying to punch a hole through his torso.

He wishes they could drive like this forever.

_I wish we could ride like this forever. This is great, just too great!_

A familiar looking figure appears on the sidewalk.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Maka calls out, as they rocket past the weapon. She looks flustered, raising her hand at the parting bike. A small smile creeps across her face, and her eyes twinkle.

"Those two are just too cute."

**You guys are lucky you got this, Hurricane Irene is probably going to knock out my power. I had to rush to finish this. Now: Special t****hanks to star girl for your wonderful review!**** Since two out of 600 something of you decided to review, I'm take suggestions for new songs. Message me with suggestions or put it in the form of a review.**

**Mae Silver :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Party

**Inspired by: Lost in the Stereo, by All Time Low**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Soul's POV**

"I still can't believe I'm letting you have this party." Maka mutters, moving away from the window she had just been staring out of. She frowns at a glass lamp, and relocates it to a closet.

"I still can't believe you're complaining." Soul retorts. He looks at the platter of sandwiches and other foods. Soul didn't add any alcohol, but he expects Black Star to spike the punch as soon as he gets here.

Maka rolls her eyes, and walks to her room.

"I'll be in my room."

"Reading?"

Seething, she's about to give Soul a piece of her mind, when the doorbell rings. He walks towards it, meeting Maka's eyes.

"Try not to look so uncool."

Maka opens her mouth, then closes it, shaking her head firmly.

"You know what Soul? Forget it! I'm not coming out anytime soon. You have fun with your party." With that final word, Maka slams the door.

* * *

><p>The party is at its full height by eleven. Someone (at Soul's request) has brought a disco ball, and the purple, red, and blue lights swirl around the small apartment. The lights turn everyone into dancing, shimmying kaleidoscopes. Soul's huge stereo thumps with each throttling bass note. It's loud with the conversation of the party-goers, nearly making him deaf.<p>

"So Soul, tell us how you defeated Medusa!" A blonde with a tall glass of punch wobbles towards him, practically hanging off his arm. He grimaces at the scent of booze on her. However, her enticing amber eyes and pretty friends help Soul remember the story.

"Well it started with Chrona." Soul goes into explanation of how he and Maka fought with the boy. He makes it seem as if he single-handedly defeated the boy. It's definitely not cool to get gouged by a lanky boy with pink hair. Black blood or not. Only a few details about the scar are given. However the girls seem very interested about the scar.

"Wow that sounds so painful." The amber-eyed girl cooes. She lays her hand on his chest, raising a bit of heat in him. He keeps a steady face, and raises an eyebrow at her. "Can we see it?"

He hesitates for a second, then grins at them. They giggle in fascination at his sharp teeth.

"Sure." He grabs the bottom of his shirt, and pulls it up.

They gasp, and peer closely at the stitches lining his torso.

"Ohmigod, that looks like it hurts."

"Of course it hurt." Soul pulls his shirt back on and decides he's done with these girls. They're just a little too stupid for his taste. Soul attempts detatching himself from the girls, looking around for someone to talk to. He notices Tsubaki near the snack bar, and he practically sprints over.

"Like the party?"

Tsubaki jumps, and looks at him with dark blue eyes.

"Oh, hi Soul. It's a wonderful party, but where's Maka?"

Soul scowls at the name.

"Don't remind me of her. She decided to stay in her room." He says, angrily swiping another chip.

"Her room? The door is open and no one is inside."

Appropriately enough, the music shuts off. The crowd murmurs anxiously.

"What do you mean no one inside?" Soul hisses.

Tsubaki shrugs, a little taken back by his ferocity.

"I-I don't know."

Soul rushes to the other side of the apartment, nearly catching the carpet on fire with his angered glare. He passes the same blonde affected by the spiked punch.

"Soul-kun wherreeyagooiin?" she slurs. Soul pushes her out of the way, and stops in front of Maka's room.

"Maka?" he calls out. Of course she isn't in her room. Her book is even gone. He looks at the people crowding in the room, and asks if any of them have seen Maka. None of them have. Even more frantic than before, Soul charges back into the apartment like a stallion.

"_Shootshootshootshoot." _Soul isn't saying "shoot" though.

Anything could have happened to her. Creepers, Jeepers, and Kishins roamed around at this time.

_Why was I such a jerk? _He grabs his motorcycle keys off the counter, and yanks his black jacket on.

"_Have to find my meister have to find my meister… I have to find Maka."_

Soul's hand pulls open the door, only to find someone's standing outside. Their hand is held in a small fist, raised to knock on the door. Soul is frazzled for a second, before he recognizes the person.

"Maka? What are you doing out here?" he asks, yanking her inside. He shuts the door and looks at her.

Then he really looks at her.

Maka's hair has been pulled up into a bun, a few curled tendrils framing her heart-shaped face. She has a small, sleeveless black dress on, the pencil skirt hugging her slender waist and ending just above her knees. Her long, well-shaped legs look miles long in the small kitten heels she's wearing. A small bit of tinted lip gloss and rouge blush brightens her eyes and face.

"What the…are you wearing?"

Her eyes flash, and she reaches into the bookshelf behind her.

"Wait no!" Soul yelps, and jumps behind a chair. Maka still holds the book in her hands, glaring down at the teenage boy.

"What?" she asks, finally dropping the book. He sighs with relief, and stands up.

"Where were you?" _I was worried to Death. _He wants to add.

"I had to borrow notes from Liz, and she wasn't feeling well, so I had to go over there. Then I fell in a puddle, and needed to change my clothes."

"But into a dress?"

She shrugs like it's no big deal. "This was one of Patty's dresses. Liz gave me the shoes." She explains.

Soul looks at her one more time, making sure it's really her. Realizing he's gawking, he smirks at her.

"Oi. Are you ready to party with the coolest guy in Death City?"

Maka laughs.

"Nope. I'm going to go read."

She strolls to her room, a smile still on her face.

_Man, she really sees right through me._

**How I went from Lost in the Stereo to this? Have no idea. But ****I ****do ****have to admit, my reviewers have taste. Thank you so much Twin Wavelength for your review, and MusicSoundsMySoul14 for t****he song suggestion! You guys are the reason why I keep this going. Now the last one is going to be a song I think best describes Soul and Maka's relationship****.**


	8. Chapter 8: Amazing

**Inspired by: Maybe I'm Amazed, sung by James Durbin (original was by Paul McCartney)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: How on earth would I own these? Disclaim!**

Soul can't take it anymore.

It's been building inside of him like a disease, spreading faster than madness could ever hope to. He feels it in his head, in his stomach, and especially in his heart.

_What's wrong with this woman? Why does she make me feel like this. Even when I'm not with her she affects me. _Soul thinks. His hands are folded behind his head, elbows resting on his soft plush bed. He stares at the ceiling, wishing it could give him the advice he so badly needs.

This problem has been persisting ever since that night with Chrona. The night he had jumped in front of the blade without any hesitation. Why he did it? Soul didn't know then, but he knows now.

He loves Maka.

The growing feeling inside of him? The arousal whenever Maka is near him?

Love.

_I really can't leave this. No, I have to do something._

His emotions threaten to choke him, as all his thoughts became Maka. Maka and Maka only.

_When have I ever felt this way? About anyone?_

Never.

_How is it that I can care about someone this much? It's just not cool. Really really not cool._

But why should Soul care about cool?

_Good lord Soul you must be joking? Maka? Tiny-tits? You can do so much better?_

Soul glowers, and slings his arm over his face. He's not welcoming these emotions, but they're edging into his mind.

Maka smiling, Maka cursing out a Kishin, Maka obliterating his brain cells with a book. Those adorable pigtails flying around, her beautiful, green eyes.

The Maka standing in front of his door, impatiently holding up his dirty t-shirt.

"Ahem, Soul. I told you to wash your clothes."

Even when she's scolding him!

"I'll get it. Just leave me alone." He growls, glaring at Maka.

She's not pushed away that easily. In fact, she even walks up to him.

"Listen, Soul…"

Soul realizes he has to tell Maka…NOW.

"Aggh, aggh."

Maka focuses her eyes on him again. "Hey are you okay? Do you need the Heimlich?"

Soul coughs, and waves away her offer with a free hand.

"No, no."

She smiles warmly. "Good, I'll be in the kitchen." She stands up, and walks slowly towards the door.

_No Soul! She's getting away._

Without even thinking, Soul grabs Maka's wrist. She stops, and turns around.

"What?"

"Maka, I don't know how to say this, but…" Soul trails off, hesitant."

_I'm afraid to tell my meister I love her._

Soul takes a deep breath, and lets it out. Maka hasn't said anything.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

_I'm amazed at how much I love you?_

"I'm not going to say it."

MAKA-CHOP!

Soul clutches his head, moaning in agony.

"What's up with you? First you leave your laundry on the ground and now you're wasting my time stuttering."

He sighs.

"Maka, I love you."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I can say that was the last thing I expected to hear."

"What did you expect to hear?"

"Leaving laundry on the ground is cool Maka."

Soul grins, and releases the grip on Maka's wrist. She smiles at him, uncertainly and hesitant. He gives her one of the most genuine smiles he can with sharp teeth. They smile at each other for a really, really long time. They smile because it had taken them so long to realize they had these feelings.

"This is going to be so weird at school." Maka says.

Soul nods, then suddenly begins laughing.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Soul wipes away a tear, and slings an arm around her shoulders still chuckling.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just amazed."

**JAMES DURBIN FOREVER! He really should've won, don't you think? Anyway I'm a little sad that this is the last c****hapter, but I'm proud of myself for seeing this one through. THANK YOU to everyone who looked at this story, reviewed, favved, alerted or even glanced at it. I started this thing expecting 100 hits, and I ended with about nine hundred. That's almost a thou****sand. A THOUSAND! T.T Love you all!**** Next SoMa story I'm working really hard on, it's going to be called A Severed Connection.**

**Now if you loved those songs, my other suggestions are "I Who Have Nothing" by Haley Reinhart (live) "Get on the Floor", J. Lo, "Symphony No. 9 ( From the New World)" by Antonion Dvorak, and Symphony No. 1 "The Lord of the Rings." I do not own any of those. **


End file.
